<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staging A Message by pinkevilbob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166592">Staging A Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob'>pinkevilbob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, spoilers for episode 107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveler Con is right around the corner and Caleb has a special surprise for Jester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staging A Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We did a 20 minute writing/doodle challenge on the Widojest server and the prompt was Message.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb was nothing special. Just the stage tech. Well, and the light crew, and the sound designer and the usher and the ticket seller. ... He liked to keep busy and there really wasn’t any budget for more than him on the technical side of things at the old auditorium. They were lucky to even have any tech for the outdoor theater.</p>
<p>The auditorium was old and smelled weird, but Jester loved it, so it was what they used. That it was the only place they could afford with their budget.</p>
<p>“It’s tomorrow!” Jester squealed. “Traveler Con! We’re going to knock their socks off!”</p>
<p>“Ja, you will,” Caleb said.</p>
<p>Jester pouted. “It’s not just me who worked on this. Everyone chipped in.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Ja, but it’s your vision. We’re just following your excellent lead.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m doing a good job at all this?”</p>
<p>Caleb stared down at her finding it hard to believe that she didn’t realize just how much she’d done. “Of course I do. This will be great because of you.”</p>
<p>She grinned, melting his heart. “Right! This is going to be the greatest symposium thing ever!”</p>
<p>“Ja,” Caleb said softly. “There’s something I wanted to show you. For the opening of your speech.”</p>
<p>Jester bounced on her toes. “Yeah? I thought you finished that days ago.”</p>
<p>“Nein, that was for the opening ceremony,” Caleb said.</p>
<p>“Really? Show me show me then!”</p>
<p>A grin formed on Caleb’s lips. He couldn’t deny Jester anything. “Go sit down. You need to see what the audience will see.”</p>
<p>Not waiting for him to ask twice, Jester scrambled down the benches until she was in the dead center of the auditorium. “READY!!”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Caleb flicked the switch. The main lights went low and green spotlights swiveled about. He wanted lasers, but those were out of his budget even if he dug into his savings which he already had while trying to make this event perfect for Jester. Music began to swell. Nothing epic, but he made sure that it included kazoos since Jester would often complain about how underappreciated they were. A slide show started sharing pictures of the Traveler in various poses, most of them including Jester. Ever so slowly, the green spotlights shifted into blue moons and then they focused on the middle of the stage.</p>
<p>Caleb wasn’t watching the stage though. His eyes were locked on Jester. She stared at the stage, her grin growing bigger and bigger. “Caleb!! This is perfect!”</p>
<p>“It is? I wanted to include dicks for you, but it would’ve taken an extra week,” he said.</p>
<p>“I mean, dicks would’ve been cool, but even without the dicks, this is amazing!” Jester said. Her smile was bigger than he had seen it in weeks.</p>
<p>Caleb couldn’t help smiling himself. “I’m glad you like it.”</p>
<p>“How could I not! But you didn’t have to do all this,” Jester said. “You’re pushing yourself too hard.”</p>
<p>“Well, it is Travelercon. How often does this happen?” he asked.</p>
<p>Jester nodded, her hair swishing. “You’re right! It’s important to make a statement!”</p>
<p>He nodded, his throat knotting up. Did she know what it truly meant? Did he let his feelings slip in?</p>
<p>“This totally screams that the Traveler is the coolest.”</p>
<p>“Ja, it does.” A confusing mix of disappointment and relief sat in his chest. One day Caleb was going to get his feelings straight, but it was not that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>